DC Marvel Crossover event: Endgame Kill zone
by OfficerJohan
Summary: This story consist of a major event that brings both iconic universes together. This is a combination of canon and non canon from both comics so it is more easier to understand for both readers of comics or not, alike. This was made out of pure love of comics and how i see these 2 realities fold together. I hope you enjoy and i tried to balance the roster as much as i could.
(Batman) We have failed, I have failed. Time is going to end, the endgame is now. This is truly our fate.

Superman had been seeing visions of the future; he did not know what they meant but he who something was coming something big. He had the same dream everyday but each day it would be the slightest bit different. For 2 months he had hid away from society in his fortress of solitude trying to find answers but at the end he still had nothing. He had left earth many times during this period going to the universe to find answers but still, nothing. He had given up by this point letting the vision continue to come and go, slowly turning him insane. Superman had been aware of someone being in his presents but he had not really cared.

Batman was observing superman in this state. He knew superman was aware of him being there, but something was up. He looked like crap and had obviously not been too bothered by his hygiene in this time. But batman didn't judge him because he knew this very moment has been in reverse many times.

"Wow I am surprised it took you this long Bruce" Superman said breaking the silence.

"I wanted to give you some space" Batman replied

Superman replied with a grin "It was worth a shot".

They both stood in silence until Superman said "I have been having visions of the future Bruce."

"Of what" Batman said in curiosity.

"I have been seeing a being, a powerful one. It needs me, I don't know why but it wants me.

"You think it's putting these visions in your head" batman replied.

"Yeah, I can feel its presence whenever I have these visions. Also how did you know that?" Superman said in surprise

"I had a feeling you were leading that way so I got to the point. So how often have you been having these visions?" Batman asked

"Once a day, I would say. They don't come at the same time each day sometimes it might be in the morning other times at night.

Suddenly there was a huge bang. A mother box portal had appeared. Darkseid walked through the portal followed by a small portion of his army.

"What the hell!" Superman yelled

"Darkseid what are you doing here" Batman said I shock

Darkseid grinned and walked up to Batman.

He said "I have no use for you human"

Darkseid went to push him but Batman dodged at but an explosive on him. Batman detonated it and Darkseid went flying back and smashed into the wall. Superman they flew at Darkseid and punched him in the face, making him go straight through the wall. Darkseid then shot an omega beam at superman and hit him. Superman went flying through a pillar and hit the floor unconscious. Batman was fighting Darkseid's men in the rubble. He sent a distress signal to Martian Manhunter.

Martian Manhunter was at the watchtower when he got the distress call. Firestorm and the Atom were on base at the time.

Martian Manhunter reported "Firestorm and Atom, Batman has sent a distress signal from the fortress of solitude; I need you guys to go there now.

Firestorm and the Atom came rushing through the portal to the fortress. Batman had already begun fighting with Darkseid and his army. Firestorm and Atom started to take down some of the army while Batman took on Darkseid.

"Firestorm, give Bruce a hand ill deal with these guys" Atom ordered

Firestorm nodded and flew over to Batman. He shot fire at Darkseid which stunned him. This gave batman time to back off. Darkseid then fired an omega beam at firestorm which, he blocked with a shield but still went flying. At this time The Atom was getting out number by Darkseid's army, when superman finished them off.

"Hey Ray" Superman said.

"Clark what is going on" Atom asked.

"I'll explain later" Superman replied.

Darkseid punched Batman and he crashed into Superman, who helped him onto his feet.

"Let's finish this" Batman said

Batman and superman both charged at Darkseid. Batman grappled onto Darkseid and kicked him in the face, and then superman slammed him into the ground. Firestorm shot a fire blast at Darkseid, when the atom shrunk down and lifted up Darkseid and then slammed him down. Darkseid then shot up and smashed the ground knocking everyone over. All the heroes were stunned and did not have enough time to react. Darkseid got to his feet and created a glowing fist, which was very unlike him, which shocked the heroes, for the most part. He then brutally hit Superman in the head, which lead him to being unconscious. Darkseid then picked up superman, and before anyone could do anything he was gone.

"Where did he go?" Firestorm said, in total shock.

Will not know for sure yet we need to regroup back at the watchtower. As I have better technology that may help us track him them. Batman replied

"I will contact, John" Atom stated.

The atom called the Martian Manhunter and informed him on what had occurred.

"Hey Bruce, what do you think is with Darkseid's new glowing punch thingy?" Firestorm asked.

"It is too early for me to say but it looks very mystical, even for someone like, Darkseid. I will say someone gave it to him" Batman replied.


End file.
